The Trouble with Chibis
by One-chan et Imoto-chan
Summary: A simple mission turns into something that Blues, Searchman, and Rockman never thought they would have to deal with. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Imoto-chan: Alright, I am going to try and write a chapter story.

One-chan: The key word here is try.

Imoto-chan: Ignoring that comment, I will try my best to update. It is One-chan's responsibility to remind me.

One-chan: Don't drag me into this.

Imoto-chan: Too late. Anyways, One-chan, will you do the disclaimer for me please.

One-chan: (sighs) Fine. Neither Imoto-chan nor I own Rockman.EXE or the characters, okay?

Imoto-chan: Enjoy the fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lesson #1: Always be Prepared for the Unexpected_

Blues didn't like this mission.

Enzan, Laika, and Netto (along with their navis) had been sent to investigate an evacuated preschool building. Apparently, there was a very strange, yet powerful navi in the system, which was causing a lot of trouble. However, everything seemed quiet.

A little too quiet in the red navi's opinion.

He wasn't the only one who felt uneasy. Blues could tell that both Rockman and Searchman were also suspicious about the place.

Blues felt his operator stop moving, and looked up to see all three Net Saviors talking.

"This is weird." said Netto, voicing everyone's thoughts, "It's way to quiet here."

Enzan and Laika nodded, but before either of them could open their mouths, a childish giggle was heard.

The Net Saviors spun around, their PETs and cross-fusion chips ready, just in case. Blues patiently waited for the enemy to emerge. He was ready for anything.

Suddenly, a dimensional area appeared over the building. A bright light blinded the navis, who heard their operators cry out in pain.

Blues opened his eyes, only to find himself in the real world. Rockman and Searchman were no where to be seen; however what worried him was that he had no idea where Enzan was.

"Enzan-sama!" he called out, concerned for the cerulean eyed boy's safety.

A firm, but not painful tug on his hair caused Blues to spin around.

Only to see a two year old Enzan sitting behind him.

Blues was too shocked to speak. He had been ready for anything…

…except this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One-chan: A little short, but it is only the beginning.

Imoto-chan: Chibi Enzan, so CUTE! XD

One-chan: -.-;; Right.

Imoto-chan: Anyways please review!

One-chan: But no flames.

Imoto-chan: Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Imoto-chan: There! I updated!

One-chan: Congratulations. Only God knows how many more chapters to go.

Imoto-chan: Don't remind me. Anyways, I'll do the disclaimer this time. Neither One-chan nor I own Rockman.EXE, or the characters. Enjoy!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Lesson #2: Don't expect things to be easy_

Blues had no idea how this had happened.

One minute, Enzan was a 13 year old boy. The next, he's 2 years old.

The said boy stared at Blues with his big, blue eyes.

"Bluez." he said, outstretching his arms. It was clear that he wanted to be picked up.

Not one to disobey orders from his operator, (even if he was 2 years old) Blues lifted Enzan off the ground, and gently held him in his arms.

Enzan smiled happily. Blues had to admit that the boy looked extremely cute.

But he still needed to find a way to change him back to normal.

Blues decided that the best course of action would be to first find Rockman and Searchman. Hopefully, Laika and Netto would still be the same. Then they would defeat whatever was in this building, and find a way to change Enzan back to normal.

After wandering around the building for about 10 minutes, Blues heard whispers coming from a classroom. Default sword ready, he slowly inched his way towards the door, just in case the voices belonged to the enemy.

'One…two…THREE!'

Blues kicked open the door to reveal both Rockman and Searchman, who also had their default weapons out. Blues sighed in relief, lowering his sword.

A few seconds later, he realized both navis were holding their now chibi operators.

So much for Laika and Netto still being normal.

The three navis were silent for a few moments, each lost in his own thoughts. Searchman stared at Enzan, his face a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"You too huh?" he said, breaking the silence. Blues nodded.

Netto – cheerful as always – waved hi to Enzan and Blues. Rockman tightened his grip on the constantly active child, not wanting him to suddenly fall.

"Any ideas on how this happened?" Rockman asked, silently hoping that one of them had an answer.

But before either of the other two navis could reply, the building's power suddenly went out. Frightened by the darkness, the chibi Net Saviors burst out crying.

Blues and Searchman stared in shock, (having never seen Laika or Enzan cry before) while Rockman let out a long sigh.

Why couldn't this be an easy mission?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imoto-chan: For some reason, I find it easier to write conversations between Netto, Laika, and Enzan than between Rockman, Searchman, and Blues. I have no idea why though.

One-chan: That is weird.

Imoto-chan: Yes it is. Anyways, I know this chapter doesn't have much humor in it, but the other chapters will, I promise. This is just the beginning of the story; the actually dealing with the chibis is yet to come. And yes, the next chapter will be longer.

One-chan: That is, IF you update.

Imoto-chan: I will try to as soon as possible. Please review!

One-chan: But no flames.

Imoto-chan: Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Imoto-chan: I know it's been a while, but school has kept One-chan and I VERY busy. But I did not forget about it, and here is the third chapter.

One-chan: It's about time.

Imoto-chan: It's not my fault! Blame my teachers and their massive amounts of homework!

One-chan: Sure. (rolls eyes) I'm not even going to bother to do the disclaimer. Just check the first chapter.

Imoto-chan: Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lesson #3: Do not underestimate chibis_

Somehow, Rockman was able to calm down the crying Net Saviors. The three navis gently placed the chibis on the floor, and decided on their next course of action.

"Since the dimensional area is up, there is no way for us to leave this place." stated Searchman.

"And leaving our Net Opts alone and unguarded it out of the question." added Blues.

"I could try seeing if there's some way to contact SciLabs." Rockman suggested, "You two could stay here and look after them."

However, one look at the mischievous chibis and the inexperienced babysitters quickly caused Rockman to doubt his idea.

"On second thought…" he said, looking uncertainly at his friends, "Maybe I should look after them instead."

Blues gave Rockman a confused look. "What's with the change of mind?" he asked, "Afraid you'll get turned into a chibi too?"

Rockman shook his head. "No," he explained, "It's just the thought of you and Searchman looking after three rambunctious children fills me with dread."

Blues crossed his arms and gave his comrade an annoyed look. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of my operator."

Rockman – despite the strong feeling that he was going to regret it – reluctantly gave in.

"Fine." he agreed, glaring at the other two navis, "But if ANYTHING happens to my brother…"

Words cannot explain the deadly look on Rockman's face. Searchman and Blues cringed at his I'll-kill-you-in-the-most-painful-way-possible voice; their minds suddenly filled with gruesome images of what the unsaid consequence would be.

The blue bomber left, and the other two navis silently agreed that Rockman could be absolutely terrifying.

"So, do you have any experience with small children?" asked Blues, silently hoping the Sharo navi did.

Unfortunately, Searchman shook his head. "I was taught how to destroy viruses," he replied, "Not baby-sit."

"However," he continued, "I imagine it isn't hard. After all, how much trouble can three little two year olds get into?"

Blues nodded, feeling more confident. "Your right." he agreed, "This should be easy."

But as they turned around to check on the chibi Net Saviors, they discovered just how hard it was going to be.

"Scratch that." said Searchman, starting at the scene before him. Blues was too shocked to reply.

"We are so screwed."

Searchman wasn't exaggerating. Before him and Blues stood a scene of absolute chaos. Somehow, the chibis had sneaked out of the classroom, through the back door. Along the way, they had managed to knock down stacks of paper, piles of wooden blocks, and large bottles full of finger paint. The two navis were amazed that they hadn't heard the ruckus.

The fact that the helpless chibis were missing, plus that Rockman would kill them if he discovered Netto was gone, sent both of them into a panic.

"We have to find them, quick!" shouted Blues, his normally calm behavior replaced by fear and worry.

"At least they left us a trail to follow." said Searchman, pointing to small, brightly colored footprints. "They must have stepped in some of the finger paint."

Following the footprints, Blues and Searchman ended up in another classroom, only this one was full of sleeping wolf viruses. (which must have entered the building when the dimensional area came up)

Fearing the worst, Blues quietly called out for the chibis. "Enzan-sama? Laika-san? Netto-san?"

At first there was nothing, but a few seconds later, a small cry of "Lookie!" caught their attention.

The three chibis were staring at the largest of the wolf viruses, amazed by its size. Their loud cries of fascination, however, were beginning to wake the other viruses. Searchman and Blues immediately realized that if the beasts did awake, they would have a hard time defeating all of them _and_ protecting the chibis.

"Laika-san, please keep your voice down." whispered Searchman, not liking how close his Net Opt was to the wolf's sharp teeth.

The chibis either ignored or didn't hear the navi. They seemed to have no idea that the beast was a virus, or even a wolf. Curious and unafraid, they moved in closer, not realizing the danger they were in. Blues and Searchman wanted to run over a stop them, but it wasn't easy trying not to step on and wake up the many wolves.

"Doggy?" asked Laika, reaching out to pet the giant viruses. Luckily, Searchman reached him just in time, pulling the small boy back and picking him up. Blues did the same with Enzan, who was trying to crawl inside the beast's partially open mouth. The navis let out a sigh of relief, but suddenly realized something very important.

They were still missing Netto.

The brown haired boy wasn't very hard to find. He was sitting on top of the wolf virus, looking very proud for climbing all the way up there by himself.

"Netto high up." said Enzan in awe, pointing to his friend.

"Netto's a handful." sighed Blues, silently wondering how Rockman put up with the hyperactive child.

After bribing the boy with candy, Searchman managed to get Netto to jump down into his arms. He and Blues then left the virus infested classroom, much to the chibis dismay.

"Nah! Me wanna stay and play with doggy!" whined Netto, trying to leap out of Seachman's tight grip.

"No you don't." replied the navi, knowing all too well the damage the monster's teeth could cause. "Trust me."

They returned to the other classroom a few minuets later, and the novice babysitters were relived to see that Rockman had not yet returned. The chibi Net Saviors – who tired from "playing" with the viruses – began to fall asleep. They huddled together on the soft carpet, completely unaware of the mess they had made earlier in the room around them.

"They're probably going to be hungry when they wake up." said Blues, knowing that Enzan had skipped breakfast that morning.

The two navis looked around the room. Now, what would be safe for the chibis to eat…

Sometime later, Rockman walked back to the classroom, praying that Blues and Searchman were taking good care of Netto. When he arrived at the door, he slowly opened it and was surprised to see…

No chaos. No screaming children. No Blues and Searchman using the teacher's desk as a shield for protection. Everything was absolutely fine. Searchman was giving something to the chibis, while Blues was walking over to talk to the blue bomber.

"See, told you we could do it." Blues said smugly, "Any luck?"

Rockman shook his head. "Nothing. It looks like we're on our own 'till the dimensional area goes down.

"Still," he added, "I'm surprised you two were able to take care of them."

"It was easy." lied Blues, who decided it was best if Rockman didn't know about the virus incident. "They played, took a nap, and then we gave them a snack."

"Wait, what kind of a snack?" questioned Rockman, his earlier feeling of dread beginning to return, "Please tell me it wasn't candy."

"Of course not." answered Blues, "Come on Rockman, how stupid do you think we are?"

Rockman let out a sigh of relief. "Then, what did you give them?"

At that moment, Searchman decided to interrupt. "Hey Blues," he asked, "Can you make more coffee? They're still hungry."

Not believing what he had just heard, Rockman rushed over to the chibis, desperately hoping that Searchman hadn't been referring to them. However, the empty cups of coffee told him that his comrade had. Rockman turned to his two confused friends, his face full of fear.

"What have you done?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One-chan: Well, now you have to do the next chapter.

Imoto-chan: I know, I know. (sighs) I promise to get it up as soon as I can. Please review!

One-chan: But no flames.

Imoto-chan: Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Imoto-chan: Hi! Yep, I finally updated. Sorry about that. One-chan would probably remark with some smart mouthed comment, but she's on a trip with her boyfriend, so she can't. So, without further ado, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_

* * *

__Lesson #4: Never trust amateur babysitters_

Rockman knew he had to act fast before the caffeine rush kicked in and all hell broke lose. His mind rapidly geared into action.

"Get me a roll of duck tape!" he ordered, his voice full of panic and dread. "Quickly!"

Both Blues and Searchman gave him a confused look. Rockman felt like smacking the two of them for their stupidity.

"Hurry! If we don't act fast they'll go crazy!" he explained, pointing at the seemingly innocent and harmless looking chibis.

The other two Net Navigators shared a look, before grabbing a roll of duck tape from the teacher's desk and using it to strap Rockman to a chair.

"NOT ME YOU DOLTS! THEM! TIE UP THE FREAKING LITTLE ONES!!" the blue bomber screamed, struggling to get out of his bonds.

"All of the stress has clearly gotten to your head." said Searchman. "Laika-san and Enzan-san have had coffee before, and while I can understand you worrying about the effects it will have on Netto-san, I believe that both myself and Blues can control him."

"Searchman," argued Rockman, fighting to remain calm, "Enzan and Laika have been turned into TWO YEAR OLDS. It is DANGEROUS to give two year olds coffee!"

"I don't see why not?" replied Blues, "I mean, what can they do? Run at super speed?"

Suddenly, a bright ball of light fluttered into the room. It hovered over the three little Net Saviors.

"Oh, looka da light!" exclaimed Netto, his hands stretched upwards as if he was trying to catch it. The other two gazed with their big eyes; their mouths open in fascination.

Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, the ball of light sped out of the room. The navis blinked in surprise, only to see the chibis already out of the room running after it, at what seemed to be super speed.

"Yeah," growled an extremely pissed off Rockman, "They could do that."

"We have got to stop underestimating what they are capable of." commented Blues. Searchman nodded in agreement, while Rockman glared at the two of them, waiting to be released from his bonds.

Five minutes later, (and after discovering how hard it was to cut duck tape with child safety scissors) Rockman was free.

"Looks like we have to chase after them." he said to the other two, who each had a rather large bump on their head.

The three navis took off, checking each room they came across. The hallways were still dark, and this time there were no multi-colored footprints to follow.

"I can't believe we're doing this AGAIN." groaned Blues. He suddenly realized that he had accidentally spoken out loud, and quickly clamped his hand over his mouth.

Unfortunately, Rockman had heard him. Searchman and Blues cringed when they heard the sound of his knuckles cracking. They turned to see deadly flames in his eyes, and promises of pain.

"What do you mean **_again_**?" he asked menacingly.

"Nothing." answered Searchman, hoping his voice sounded convincing. Rockman gave them a suspicious look, but dropped the subject. The two terrible babysitters let out a silent sigh of relief, and continued to look for their NetOpts. However, half an hour later, (it was a very large school) they still had found no sign of their trouble making chibis.

Finally, their search led them to the principal's office. The door opened to reveal the three boys curled up on the floor in front of a large, oak desk.

"Netto-kun!"

"Enzan-sama!"

"Laika-san!"

All three navis rushed towards their humans, but were stopped by some sort of invisible barrier, which kept them separated from the chibis. None of their weapons could bring the barrier down, even when they combined their powers together.

"Why won't it break?" asked Rockman, his voice laced with worry and fear. His normally over active twin showed no signs of motion, as did neither of the other boys.

"It won't break because I don't want it to."

Rockman's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't been expecting an answer, nor for the person behind their troubles to give itself away. The three navis glanced the around the room for the owner of the childish, yet sadistic sounding voice.

"Show yourself!" demanded Blues.

Their foe let out a giggle. "If you say so." it replied. The principal's black leather chair swung around, and all three navis gasped at what they saw.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

Imoto-chan: DUN DUN DUN! One more chapter to go, and then this chibi saga will be over. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Reviews please, but no flames. Thanks! 


End file.
